Podríamos ser felices
by Contessa-4869
Summary: La vida en el Páramo Carmesí no está nada mal y Scorpia lo sabia. ¿Podría conseguir convencer a su mejor amiga que el desierto era mejor que la Horda?
1. Chapter 1

Catra era asombrosa. En un solo día había logrado hacerse con el control completo del Páramo Carmesí. No había nada que Catra no pudiera lograr, no había duda. Y eso Scorpia lo sabía. Su mejor amiga era genial y ese desierto había conseguido sacar lo mejor de ella. Ahora los demás también podían ver lo increíble que era.

Nunca antes la chica gato había sido tan feliz. La vida en la Horda no era fácil y Scorpia quería que esa felicidad se convirtiera en algo normal para ella. Pero en el Reino del Miedo Catra no podía llegar a ser feliz. Siempre habría algo que le arrebataría la poca felicidad que le podía dar ese frío lugar al que ambas llamaban hogar. Scorpia tenía claro que debía hacer lo que pudiera para que Catra no volviera, tenían que quedarse en ese desierto. Solo así Catra sería finalmente feliz.

Pero había un problema, siempre había un problema y siempre era el mismo: Adora. No sabía cómo pasaba, pero siempre que iban a cualquier lado, Adora y sus nuevos amigos estaban ahí también. Y eso irritaba enormemente a Scorpia porque sabía que no era bueno para Catra. Siempre que su ex mejor amiga aparecía, Catra perdía los papeles y sólo se dejaba llevar por el rencor.

Esa noche, después de haber capturado a Adora, todo parecía haber cambiado. Catra estaba completamente destrozada. Scorpia podía ver con tristeza como el corazón de su amiga se había roto en pedazos, pero ella estaba más que dispuesta a lograr repararlo. Si de algo se sentía orgullosa Scorpia era de su capacidad por ayudar a sus amigos como fuera posible.

—¿Por qué no esperamos a mañana? — sugirió la chica escorpión cuando Catra dijo que había que volver—. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo, necesitas descansar. Ya sabes que el viaje de vuelta es muy largo.

Scorpia pensaba que, como siempre, Catra no le haría caso. Que, quizás, la ira la había cegado tanto que le había hasta quitado el sueño. Pero para su sorpresa, Catra aceptó muy rápido, realmente se sentía demasiado cansada como para emprender un viaje tan largo.

La afirmación de la gata le dio la oportunidad a Scorpia de idear un plan para evitar que Catra volviera a su vida infeliz. Había tenido suerte de que tantas emociones habían cansado a Catra lo suficiente como para posponer su venganza un día.

En una de las habitaciones de la nave de Mara, se había improvisado una habitación para la jefa Catra así que Scorpia la escoltó hasta allí para asegurarse de que de verdad iba a descansar.

—Buenas noches, Catra— le dijo Scorpia con una cálida sonrisa, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta de aquella chica tan destrozada.

Pero, cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, notó algo tirando de su chaleco. Seguro que se había enganchado con algo. Se giró para soltar su chaleco y marcharse cuando vio algo que no se esperaba. Era Catra, que la sujetaba del chaleco mientras miraba al suelo con una cara sonrojada y al borde del llanto.

—Quédate un rato. Hasta que me duerma— le suplicó con la voz rota a Scorpia.

El plan tenía que esperar. Era imposible que Scorpia le dijera que no a esos preciosos ojos bicolor. Sabía que el corazón de Catra estaba herido y que su mente estaba confusa: la receta perfecta para una noche de insomnio.

Mientras Catra se acurrucaba en un montón de telas raídas que hacían las veces de colchón, Scorpia se sentó cerca de la puerta, velando por el sueño de la gatita. Las horas pasaron a la velocidad de un caracol hasta que finalmente empezó a oír la respiración de Catra más relajada, completamente dormida. El momento perfecto para que Scorpia se escullera de la habitación para poner en marcha el plan que había ideado mientras esperaba que Catra se durmiera.


	2. Chapter 2

Era arriesgado, muy muy arriesgado, podía suponerle el acabar por completo su amistad con Catra, pero sabía que era lo correcto. No quería volver a verla sufrir. No se lo merecía. Catra era su amiga y Scorpia estaba dispuesta hasta a sacrificar su amistad por ella. Porque esa era la clase de amiga que era.

Antes de dejar la habitación de la durmiente jefa del Páramo, cogió la espada de She-ra que Catra había dejado en una esquina de la habitación. Con sus tenazas era más complicado de lo que parecía cargar con ese trasto brillante, pero consiguió sacarla con el máximo sigilo posible. Aunque tenía que admitir que un par de veces se le había resbalado aunque la cogió antes de que tocara el suelo. El más mínimo ruido podía despertar a aquella bella durmiente que había empezado a roncar como los ángeles. Caminando con cuidado de que nadie la viera ni oyera, se dirigió hacia la improvisada prisión de la nave. Ahí estaba Adora, intentando escapar incansablemente.

Scorpia indicó al guardia de turno que se retirara y se quedó vigilando a Adora. Tenía miedo de estar equivocándose demasiado. Aún estaba a tiempo de dar marcha atrás y hacer todo lo que Catra le decía, como siempre. Pero esa sonrisa de Catra disfrutando de su primera fiesta apareció en su mente y le dio las fuerzas necesarias para dar el paso. Con sus tenazas, cortó las cuerdas que retenían a Adora y le tendió la espada. Ya no había marcha atrás.

—Ahora podrás salir sin problemas, no habrá nadie vigilando la entrada.

—¿Por qué? — Adora estaba confusa. No sabía si confiar o no en la chica escorpión que parecía haber ocupado su lugar al lado de Catra.

—A diferencia de ti— dijo Scorpia con desprecio—, yo me preocupo por Catra. Y mantenerte lejos de ella es lo mejor.

Las palabras de Scorpia habían herido a Adora más de lo que la rubia pudiera admitir. Quizás Scorpia tenía razón, quizás ella le hacía daño a Catra. Pero no tenía tiempo para discutir esas cosas. Por desgracia, no era el momento de arreglar las cosas con Catra. Tenía que huir. No volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa. Así que, rápidamente, cogió la espada y huyó tanto como sus piernas adormecidas le dejaban. No sabía cómo volver a Luna Brillante, pero eso era un problema para la Adora del futuro.

Scorpia suspiró profundamente mientras veía como Adora se marchaba. Ya estaba hecho, no había marcha atrás. Ahora tocaba enfrentarse a la ira de Catra cuando esta se enterara de lo que había pasado. Esa noche, Scorpia no durmió nada, solo esperaba que Catra apareciera en cualquier momento, hecha una furia preguntando donde estaba Adora. Ese inevitable momento llegó una vez ya había amanecido. Un estruendo metálico despertó prácticamente a todos los que seguían dormidos tras la gran fiesta de la banda.

Los gritos desesperados de Catra buscando a Adora desgarraban el alma de cualquiera que los escuchara. Era el momento. Scorpia no lo demoró más tiempo, había que salir y enfrentarse a esa gata salvaje.


	3. Chapter 3

—¿Dónde diablos está Adora? — preguntó Catra iracunda en cuanto vio aparecer a Scorpia.

Con toda su fuerza, la gata empezó a zarandear a su compañera. Esperando así que le diera las respuestas que necesitaba. Por su parte, Scorpia agradeció tener un exoesqueleto lo bastante fuerte como para no sentir dolor con las afiladas uñas de su mejor amiga.

—Tranquilízate— Scorpia la cogió de los hombros y la miró con determinación—, lo vamos a solucionar. ¿Vale?

Scorpia ni le preguntó a Catra qué estaba pasando. Ella lo sabía y sabía que no iban a poder solucionarlo. Pero mantenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo Catra aprendiera a olvidar a Adora y a disfrutar de su nueva vida. No se lo podía decir, pero esperaba que con la forma con la que miraba a su amiga gatuna esta entendiera que no debía preocuparse por esas cosas. Con suerte, Adora ya estaría muy lejos de ellas. Habría vuelto con sus nuevos amigos y estaría haciendo sus cosas de She-ra. Lejos de Catra. La chica gato, por su parte, no había acabado de convencerse con las palabras de su compañera, pero dejó que Scorpia se encargara de organizar la búsqueda de Adora.

Ya había anochecido cuando Scorpia fue a informar a su jefa-mejor amiga de que, por supuesto, no había ni rastro de Adora, ni de su espada. Tras el informe, Scorpia pudo ver como las pupilas de Catra se contraían volviéndose dos simples líneas verticales sobre un fondo bicolor. La ira de Catra parecía incontrolable en ese momento, nunca antes la había visto tan enfadada. No dejaba de gritar y de dar vueltas por la nave ansiosa, pero Scorpia iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera para tranquilizarla.

—Oye, Catra. ¿No crees que sería un problema si volviéramos ahora? Ya sabes… dada la situación…

—¡Claro que no puedo volver! — Catra se estaba desesperanda y Scorpia tenía miedo de haber hecho lo que no debía. Ella solo miraba por el bien Catra—. No tengo nada que darle a Hordak. La maldita espada de Adora era la única tecnología en este maldito desierto. A esta asquerosa nave ya no le queda nada de valor. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Adora tiene siempre que arruinarlo todo?

Catra se había encerrado en sus pensamientos. Pensando que todo era su culpa. Que, por mucho que se esforzara, nunca podría hacer las cosas bien. Todo era una mierda. La vida era una mierda por mucho esfuerzo que hicieras.

Haciendo lo que mejor se le daba, Scorpia le dio un forzado abrazo a la otra chica. Al principio se resistió, pero finalmente, como si le hubieran presionado un botón, Catra se dejó abrazar. No lo iba a admitir, pero en esos momentos no le venía tan mal un abrazo sincero de esa chica tan pegajosa.

—No pasa nada Catra. No tenemos que volver. Aquí estamos bien, nadie va a venir a buscarnos. Hordak no mandará a nadie aquí, según la orientación esto está muerto. Ya sabes. Puedes estar tranquila, aquí estaremos bien. Las dos juntas. Además— le separó un poco de ella para verla a los ojos y sonreírle—, aún no has pensado una muletilla para cuando uses tu látigo.

**Y después de superar el shock de la última temporada, sigo con este fic en el todos son un poco mas felices.**

**y gracias a Exxod21 por decirme que el segundo capítulo se veía raro, llevo siglos sin publicar aquí y me hice un lío copiando del documendo de mi ordenador .**


	4. Chapter 4

Durante los siguientes días, Catra se mostró distante y arisca con cualquiera que le hablara. Se pasaba mucho tiempo en su nueva e improvisada habitación. Y, cuando de vez en cuando salía a patrullar su nueva "base", todos se alejaban a su paso. No querían molestar a la jefa que no volvió a hablar de volver a la Horda o de Adora.

Esa era su forma de curarse por todo el daño que le habían hecho. Catra necesitaba tiempo, y Scorpia se lo quería dar. Pero, durante esos días, Scorpia no podía evitar sentirse fuertemente culpable. Se habían quedado en el desierto, pero ya no había vuelto a ver a Catra feliz como aquel día. Empezaba a sentir que se había equivocado, que no debería haber elegido por Catra, pero sabía que volver a la Horda tampoco la ayudaría.

El aburrimiento finalmente pudo con Scorpia mientras esperaba a que Catra volviera a ser ella misma. Sabía que ese día llegaría, sólo tenía que esperar.

Por eso, un día en el que no estaba haciendo nada en su improvisada habitación, salió a explorar por el desierto, buscando cosas que le fueran de utilidad para arreglar un poco aquel sitio en el que ahora vivían. Comenzó a recolectar todo lo que pensaba que podía servirle y, en cuanto volvió cargada de decenas de cosas, se puso a trabajar.

Decoró las paredes con plantas secas y telas que se habían encontrado e hizo varios "muebles" que volvían más acogedor aquel espacio. Pero aún quedaba lo más importante de cualquier dormitorio: una cama cómoda para poder descansar.

Muy predispuesta, Scorpia comenzó a organizar los trozos de tela que había encontrado por el desierto: los que servirían de relleno y los que se usarían para hacer la forma de la cama. Solo había un pequeño problema que no se había planteado hasta ese momento: no sabía cómo unirlo todo.

Quizás era algo que debería haber planeado antes. Ese tipo de labores no se enseñaban en la Horda pero, por suerte, alguien que parecía haber oído sus suplicas internas, se compadeció de la pobre chica y se acercó a ofrecer su ayuda:

—¿Necesitas ayuda?  
En la puerta de su habitación había una chica. Llevaba una capa con una caperuza gris que le tapaba el pelo, pero dejaba ver su amable rostro. De piel tostada por el sol del desierto y brillantes ojos amarillos. Scorpia la recordaba de verla por la nave. Como pasaba con todos, su capa tenía bordado el símbolo de la banda por lo que era una de los suyos. La chica escorpión le contó su gran problema a la otra chica que se ofreció a ayudar muy amablemente mientras se sentaba a su lado mirando el gran montón de tela que la otra había reunido.

—Mira— le enseñó una especie de pequeño hueso que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones—. Si alguna vez tienes que coser algo, que tendrás que hacerlo, los huesos de los ratoncillos del desierto son muy útiles como agujas. Como hilo siempre puedes usar el de las telas que te vayas encontrando.

Mientras la chica impartía aquella extraña clase de costura, Scorpia la miraba hipnotizada, había tantas cosas que aún tenía que aprender. De verdad, que poco había aprendido en la Horda. El mundo estaba lleno de cosas maravillosas por aprender.

Mientras la chica cosía, Scorpia le iba pasando más telas que iba cortando con sus pinzas para ir completando aquel colchón. Pasaron las horas y ambas se quedaron satisfechas con su trabajo. No era nada el otro mundo, pero habían convertido esa habitación en algo más acogedor.

—Muchas gracias, eh…— Scorpia se acababa de dar cuenta de que ni le había preguntado el nombre a aquella chica tan amable.

—Sienna, me llamo Sienna— se presentó—. Por cierto— dijo mirando el montón de tela sin usar que aún quedaba en la habitación—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con todo eso? Tienes telas para hacer camas para todos.

Una idea apareció en la cabeza de Scorpia.

—Oye, Sienna. ¿Me podrías ayudar a hacer una más?

—Por supuesto.


	5. Chapter 5

Scorpia y Sienna siguieron cosiendo durante un par de horas una nueva cama, repitiendo el mismo proceso que con la primera: Scorpia cortaba las piezas y Sienna las unía. Cuando ya parecía que la tenían terminada, Sienna comenzó a deshilachar una tela roja que había reservado y empezó a coser algo más bajo la atenta mirada de su improvisada alumna.

Cuando finalmente terminaron, Scorpia agradeció de todo corazón la ayuda de la chica de la capa y se despidió de ella con una enorme sonrisa para entrar en la habitación de Catra con el regalo que le había preparado y mucha ilusión.

La habitación de la nueva jefa del Páramo era un completo desastre: las pocas cosas que había estaban destrozadas, las paredes arañada y, en el centro, Catra. Hecha un ovillo tembloroso, con algunos arañazos y la mirada perdida.

—Catra, te he traído algo.

Temerosa, se acercó a aquella gatita asustada y tendió su nueva cama al lado. Catra se giró para verla. No tenía muchas ganas de aguantar las tonterías de Scorpia, pero tenía cierta curiosidad por saber qué es lo que había puesto a su lado. Parecía un cojín, pero era bastante grande, hecho con girones de tela de diferentes patrones y colores. Y, en una esquina con letra cursiva en rojo estaban bordadas las palabras "Jefa Catra".

—¿Qué es esto? — preguntó sin muchas ganas.

—Una cama, para que descanses de verdad. Lo necesitas.

Catra estaba reacia a probar aquella nueva cama. Era muy diferente a lo que había tenido en la Horda. Tenía que admitir que, con tantos colores, parecía demasiado bonita para ella. No creía merecer un regalo así. Y tampoco merecía la amabilidad de su fiel amiga. Era la primera vez que alguien le daba un regalo y tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Mira— Scorpia le cogió la cara y la miró directamente a los ojos—. Sé que las cosas no han ido muy bien últimamente. Pero no puedes dejar que eso te afecte. Eres Catra. Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. Tienes la oportunidad de empezar de cero, de liderar todo esto.

Catra se quedó ensimismada escuchando a Scorpia. Y empezó a pensar que lo que ella le decía no era solo palabras tranquilizadoras, quizás era verdad. Realmente tenía una oportunidad de tener una nueva vida: una banda, un nuevo hogar, un desierto lleno de posibilidades. Quizás la había cagado en la Horda, pero no lo haría ahora.

—Puede…puede que tengas razón, Scorpia. Quizás podría intentarlo— Catra intentó esbozar una sonrisa. Ni siquiera ella pensaba que podría considerar la posibilidad de una nueva vida, lejos de la Horda, de la guerra, de Adora… Pero quizás ya había caído demasiado bajo intentando algo imposible. Ella valía y mucho y quizás necesitaba a otras personas que realmente la reconocieran y alejarse de todos los que se habían aprovechado de ella. Eso fue suficiente para que Scorpia se empezara a tranquilizar un poco. Catra ya empezaba a sentirse mejor.

La habitación se había llenado de una tranquilidad, una complicidad que ninguna de las dos había experimentado y era bastante agradable. Scorpia deseaba que el tiempo se pudiera detener para siempre, poder quedarse así con su gatita de ojos de ensueño, pero por desgracia, alguien llamó a la puerta, devolviéndolas a la realidad. Era Sienna con un par de boles en las manos.

—Siento molestarlas, jefa. Pero algunos acabamos de hacer algo de comer y os hemos guardado un poco a las dos—la chica de la capucha les ofreció un par de boles humeantes a las dos chicas.

Catra la miraba extrañada, no sabía quién era aquella chica. A diferencia de Scorpia, ella no recordaba la cara de personas insignificantes y menos llevando tan poco tiempo liderando aquella banda.

—Oh, Sienna. Muchas muchísimas gracias— Scorpia se levantó para presentar a su nueva amiga—. Catra, ella es Sienna, me ayudó a hacer tu cama. Y fue la que puso tu nombre. Me ha enseñado a coser— dijo llena de orgullo.

Sienna solo se sonrojó mientras les daba a las dos chicas los boles y se marchaba rápidamente a seguir comiendo con el resto de miembros de la banda

—Parece que no toda la gente en este desierto es tan mala— dijo Scorpia ofreciéndole su bol a Catra.


	6. Chapter 6

El resto del día trascurrió con bastante tranquilidad para las nuevas habitantes del desierto. Scorpia había convencido a Catra de que si decoraban la nave que ahora era su base, se sentiría mejor. Como en casa.

A regañadientes, como era todo con Catra, acabó accediendo a ayudar a la chica escorpión con aquella tarea de decoración. Las dos amigas salieron al desierto como hizo Scorpia antes para buscar cosas que les pudieran servir. Ahora tenían mucho más que decorar. Catra no sabía realmente que es lo que hacía falta, así que le preguntaba a Scorpia si las cosas que encontraba eran útiles o no. Pero, aun así, ambas trabajaron muy duro para hacer de aquella nave el lugar más acogedor para vivir.

Con diferentes telas, restos de otras naves destrozadas y la ayuda, a veces forzada, de los miembros de la banda, consiguieron convertir aquella destartalada nave en una auténtica base central.

Cuando acabaron la decoración, llamaron a los miembros de la banda para organizar las habitaciones que tenía la nave. Más o menos, había una habitación para cada cinco personas, solo Catra y Scorpia tenían habitaciones individuales. Ya estaba todo listo para empezar una nueva vida en condiciones en aquella rehabilitada nave.

Poco a poco, la vida en el desierto se empezó a convertir en la normalidad para las antiguas miembros de la Horda. Catra ejercía su papel de líder con mucha eficacia y, poco a poco, comenzaba a recuperar aquella sonrisa que tanto había conmovido a Scorpia el día que llegaron. Catra había nacido para ser una líder y Scorpia lo sabía. Lo que pasaba es que llevaba toda su vida intentando liderar lo que no era para ella.

Realmente no hacían nada especial en el desierto. Era raro para ellas contar con tiempo libre de verdad por lo que no podían evitar matar el tiempo entrenando de vez en cuando, cuando no hacía demasiado calor. En más de una ocasión, los miembros de la banda que había por la zona se reunían a su alrededor para disfrutar de aquel espectáculo. Ver a aquellas dos entrenar era una delicia, como ver una coreografía en lugar de una pelea.

Por otra parte, la mayoría de las noches, las fiestas eran lo habitual en aquella nave abandonada. No eran nada del otro mundo, pero servía para que todos se evadieran de las adversidades del desierto.

—Tengo que admitir que… tenías razón, Scorpia— le confesó Catra una de aquellas noches—. No se está tan mal aquí.

A la chica escorpión le pilló por sorpresa aquella declaración. Había vuelto a ver feliz a Catra y eso era recompensa suficiente para ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a darle a su amiga el mejor de los abrazos. Catra ya no rechazaba sus muestras de cariño, al contrario, ahora parecía a su manera, agradecer el cariño de la persona que siempre había confiado en ella.

Catra había empezado a abrirse, se mostraba más sincera con Scorpia y su relación parecía más una verdadera amistad. Scorpia estaba en el séptimo cielo. Al final, la decisión que había tomado era correcta. Así que se permitió disfrutar realmente de aquella fiesta.

Las dos amigas empezaban a cogerle gusto a eso de las fiestas. Los de la Horda no tenían ni idea de lo que se estaban perdiendo en su aburrida rutina militar. Varios miembros de la banda tocaban música mientras otros bailaban y bebían todo tipo de bebidas. A esas horas de la noche ya se veía como algunos ya estaban con varias copas de más, haciendo el ambiente más festivo todavía. Catra y Scorpia nunca antes habían bebido de esas bebidas que vuelven loca a la gente, pero les hacía muchísima gracia ver como los miembros de la banda se volvían super raros. Entre aquellas personas disfrutando de la fiesta, las chicas pudieron ver a Sienna bailando alegremente un grupo de personas.

La chica con la capucha notó que la estaban mirando y con una alegre sonrisa les hizo señas para invitarlas a bailar. A pesar de las múltiples fiestas que habían organizado en aquella base, Catra y Scorpia siempre se habían quedado en un segundo plano. Viendo como los demás disfrutaban ya que no sabían mucho sobre las fiestas y preferían quedarse al margen, analizando qué es lo que se esperaba que debían hacer.

—Anda ve, no te preocupes por mí— leyendo la mente de su amiga al ver el brillo en sus ojos, Catra le dijo a Scorpia que podía irse.

Quizás Catra se veía como una persona poco divertida, pero sabía que Scorpia disfrutaría aquella diversión de la que aún no sabían mucho. A diferencia de Scorpia, ella necesitaba más tiempo para integrarse por completo. Con una media sonrisa, vio como Scorpia se acercó a la chica que acababan de conocer y empezó a intentar moverse como ella.

—No tienes que imitarme— le dijo Sienna entre risas—. Muévete como te haga sentir la música.

Intentó hacerle caso y empezó a dejarse llevar por la música. Bailar en el Páramo no era como bailar en los eventos de las princesas. Todo era más espontáneo y nadie te juzgaba si hacías las cosas a tu manera. Era muy divertido. Poco a poco, Scorpia comenzó a sentir el ritmo de la música y a bailar junto a Sienna y todos los demás. Se sentía genial. Ojalá Catra se pudiera unir también. Giró la mirada para ver a su felina amiga, que la seguía mirando divertirse con cierta dulzura. Quizás en un futuro, Catra se uniría a la fiesta con ellas.


	7. Chapter 7

Ya habían pasado un par de meses y Catra y Scorpia ya se habían acostumbrado casi por completo a la vida en el desierto. Casi todo les resultaba muchísimo más fácil que en la Horda, menos la comida. En la Horda les daban raciones de comida todos los días, pero en el desierto había que ganarse la comida a diario. Pero gracias a los miembros de la banda y a sus años de entrenamiento, aprendieron a cazar y a buscar alimentos que pudieran cocinar por las noches en las fiestas diarias de la banda.

Scorpia se había vuelto una amante de los bailes y todas las noches bailaba hasta que le quemaban los pies y tenía que irse a dormir, mientras Catra, por su parte, seguía algo arisca con respecto a dejarse llevar por la música, pero le estaba empezando a coger el gusto a aquellas bebidas que le quemaban la garganta y la hacían divertirse más incluso con aquellas fiestas.

Catra nunca pensó que podría llegar a ser tan feliz sin tener nada de lo que había deseado de pequeña. Y, aunque le costara reconocerlo, se había vuelto más cercana con Scorpia. Le debía mucho a aquella chica que nunca se había rendido con ella. También empezaba a entablar cierta amistad con algunos miembros de la banda como las nuevas Kyle y Rogelio, de cuyos nombres originales no se había molestado en recordar. Su nueva vida se había vuelto bastante divertida, no había un día en el que no se lo pasaran bien sobreviviendo en aquella caja de arena gigante.

Pero, por desgracia, aún había cosas que las antiguas miembros de la Horda desconocían.

Parecía una noche más, como otras tantas en la base de la banda. Scorpia bailaba y Catra bebía. Incluso, con unas cuantas copas de más, la líder de la banda se animó a intentar bailar como sus compañeros, que se quedaron en shock unos segundos antes de empezar a animar a su jefa. Al principio y al igual que le pasó a Scorpia en su momento, intentó imitar lo que hacían los demás hasta que se empezó a sentir más cómoda con la música y dejó que su cuerpo se dejara llevar. Bailó con sus amigas e incluso con Sienna con la que había empezado a hablar más. Normalmente no le gustaba bailar, pero con aquella bebida todo parecía más apetecible y divertido.

La fiesta continuó como siempre durante horas hasta que el sol comenzó a aparecer tímidamente y la mayoría de los miembros cansados de la banda empezaron a marchar para intentar dormir un poco.

Catra por su parte se encontraba un poco mareada. Aunque se había acostumbrado a beber, seguía sin gustarle mucho la sensación con la que se quedaba una vez empezaban a desaparecer los efectos divertidos del alcohol. Se dirigió a su habitación con una mano en la pared para evitar caerse cuando empezó a oír muchísimo ruido viniendo de la habitación que estaba frente a la suya.

Molesta, la líder de la banda se acercó para mandar callar a los que estuvieran formando ese escándalo. Los ruidos no le daban más que dolor de cabeza y ella solo quería dormir. Pero cuando entró en aquella habitación, se encontró algo que no se esperaba. Varios miembros de la banda se encontraban rodeando a una aterrorizada Sienna que intentaba evitar que las personas que la rodeaban tiraran de su ropa. Parecía que se burlaban de ella, eran demasiados para que ella se defendiera sola.

—Venga, Sienna, no seas así. ¿Qué puede ser mejor que pasar el rato con nosotros? — le decía un chico mientras babeaba al hablar—. Que esté amaneciendo no significa que haya acabado la fiesta.

No era la primera vez que había habido problemas por personas que se habían vuelto violentos después de beber y Catra lo había resuelto simplemente mostrando su presencia. Le encantaba dar tanto miedo a la gente.

Pero ese momento fue diferente. Nunca antes habían intentado abusar de otro miembro de la banda de esa manera. Siempre habían sido simples peleas de borrachos en las que ambos quería luchar, pero aprovecharse de otros solo porque son más fuertes… Flashes de su traumático pasado acosaron la mente de Catra que se abalanzó sobre ellos sin pensarlo dos veces. En su mente, no intentaba proteger a Sienna, sino intentaba proteger a una pequeña Catra que temblaba de miedo e impotencia en el Reino del Miedo ya que nadie la ayudó nunca.

La felina empezó a forcejear haciendo todo lo que estaba en sus garras para que soltaran a la chica de la capucha. Volaron arañazos, puñetazos y trozos de ropa hasta que, por fin, los atacantes cayeron vencidos, inconscientes en al suelo y Sienna pudo al fin respirar en paz. Ella se había salvado, pero desgracia, su capucha no salió muy bien parada tras la pelea.

Catra se quedó sin aliento, nunca pensó que una prenda de ropa cambiaría tanto su vida. La capucha que siempre llevaba la chica en realidad ocultaba una media melena castaña y par de orejas pardas casi como las suyas, salvo que eran más pequeñas y la derecha parecía haber perdido parte de un lateral por lo que parecía algún tipo de mordisco mientras que la capa escondía una fina cola rayada.

—Eres…como yo…— fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular la líder del desierto. En su vida había visto a nadie como ella.

Nunca antes se había cuestionado que hubiera más personas como ella, pero ahí estaba, una chica con la que había hablado durante meses. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo que había ocultado durante todo el tiempo la característica vestimenta de aquella chica?

—Sí— le contestó Sienna, abrazándose a sí misma mientras aún temblaba—. Creo que te debo muchas explicaciones, jefa— la chica, sumida en la culpa no era capaz de mirar a Catra a los ojos. Su mirada prefería estar fija en el suelo arenoso de la habitación.

Aún estaba asustada por lo que había pasado, pero ella sabía que Catra no iba aquedarse sin saber nada sobre la inesperada revelación que se le había presentado.

—Sí que me las debes— contestó la jefa finalmente. No había salido de shock, pero tenía que decir algo—. Pero ya hablaremos mañana.

Sienna asintió y fue a recostarse en uno de los lados de la habitación en la que descansaban sus agresores inconscientes. Catra chistó la lengua, estaba cansada y le dolía la cabeza, no podía soportar verla así.

—No duermas ahí. En mi habitación estarás más tranquila— señaló la puerta de su habitación—.A veces prefiero no dormir sola— Catra esbozó una melancólica sonrisa que Sienna no fue capaz de descifrar.


	8. Chapter 8

Al día siguiente, Sienna se despertó con cierto dolor de cabeza, abrumada por el alcohol, por todo lo que había pasado aquella noche y por la conversación que sabía tenía pendiente. Esperaba que, con suerte, podría escabullirse de la habitación para escaquearse unas horas mientras Catra dormía. Así podría tener un poco de tiempo para organizar sus ideas.

Pero no tuvo tanta suerte como quiso ya que, en el otro lado del colchón que había cosido con Scorpia, estaba Catra, mirando a la nada y con unas ojeras que daban a entender que quizás no había dormido nada dándole vueltas a la repentina aparición de alguien como ella.

—Por fin despiertas— le dijo con voz arisca.

Sienna tembló. No pensaba que Catra pudiera llegar a ser tan aterradora. La había visto siendo una líder estricta y terrorífica si se lo proponía, pero esa vez era diferente. Parecía dispuesta a conseguir la información que quería sin importar las consecuencias. La gata más pequeña no veía forma de evadir el tema por más tiempo, pero intentó desviar la conversación unos minutos.

—Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí.

—No le des más importancia. Así me aseguraba de que no escaparas.

La chica tragó saliva. Al parecer su plan no era tan original como ella pensaba. Por eso Catra era la jefa y no ella. Así que no le quedó otra. Se sentó en el colchón y suspiró antes de enfrentarse al interrogatorio de su jefa. A pesar de estar a punto de tener una conversación bastante importante, ninguna de las dos se estaba mirando. Ambas se apoyaron en la espalda de la otra cuando Sienna empezó a hablar no muy segura de cómo podría acabar esa conversación.

—¿Y qué quieres saber?

—Todo… es decir, nunca antes había visto a nadie como yo y…

—Y yo tampoco— le cortó Sienna. Era más fácil empezar por ahí—. Eres la primera persona como yo que conozco. Yo me crie aquí.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Cuando era pequeña y estaba a punto de morir en el desierto, algunos miembros de la banda de Tung me acogieron.

—Así que estabas sola…—Catra se sentía dolida. ¿Acaso su especie estaba destinada a la soledad o era solo una cruel coincidencia?

—Sí… bueno, supongo que llegué con mis padres y ellos no tuvieron tanta suerte como yo. Nunca supe como llegué a este desierto. Lo único que sé es que me encontraron llorando en una cueva. Pero tuve suerte de que me acogieran. Y así empecé a aprender a sobrevivir como se enseñan las cosas en este desierto.

Catra la miró desconcertada. Ella solo sabía cómo criaban a los niños en la Horda.

—El más fuerte hace las normas así que todo mi aprendizaje se basó en equivocarme mucho y no morir en el intento— señaló risueña la oreja con el mordisco.

—¿Entonces no sabes nada de los nuestros? — a Catra le estaba empezando a parecer que esa conversación no iba a ser tan fructífera como había pensado en un principio.

—Sólo sé que a los de nuestra especie nos llaman Magicats y que, cuando la Horda empezó a expandir su territorio, el reino de los Magicats fue de los primeros en caer. Muchos de los nuestros huyeron a las inhóspitas tierras del Páramo en busca de refugio, pero no estaban preparados para un territorio tan duro. Así que supongo que fueron muriendo o algo así…Son solo cosas que se hablan por el Páramo— conforme iba hablando, el tono de Sienna se iba apagando, hacía mucho que no recordaba esa historia y ya recordaba por qué.

—Ósea que puede que seamos las únicas que quedan…

Sienna asintió con tristeza mientras sus orejas se quedaban gachas como las de Catra. Nunca antes había pensado en personas como ella, pero al saber que existían o habían existido la melancolía la abrumó. Podría haber tenido una familia, una comunidad que la hubiera apoyado, un reino en el que hubiera podido encajar, alejada de todo lo malo que le había supuesto la Horda a lo largo de toda su vida. Estaba empezando a entender de verdad porque la gente odiaba tanto a la Horda. Ellos también habían sufrido la pérdida de los suyo y, en ese momento, Catra sintió una fuerte sensación de pérdida que no había sentido desde que Adora la abandonó. Adora… no era momento de pensar en eso. Quizás pudiera descubrir nuevas cosas de los suyos, pero ante todo quería seguir liderando aquel desierto.

—Magicat…

Catra repitió aquella palabra que hasta ahora había sido desconocida para ella. Le gustaba esa palabra. Le hacía sentirse parte de algo, se sentía acogida por aquella palabra. Ella era una Magicat.

—Pero, ¿sabes? —la voz asustadiza de Sienna la sacó de sus pensamientos—. Me alegra saber que no soy la única. Durante muchos años se han metido conmigo por mis orejas y mi cola. Aquí en el desierto hay de todo, pero como yo no había nadie. Y siendo tan pequeñita decidí que era mejor pasar desapercibida.

—Y por eso llevabas la capucha— dedujo Catra.

—Sip. Pero quizás ahora pueda probar a no ponérmela.

Catra se giró para ver la sonrisa orgullosa de la chica. Ahora que sabía que podía haber alguien que la entendiera se sentía más segura y ya no quería ocultarse. Era agradable tener una persona que se podía llenar de tanta confianza solo con saber que tenía su apoyo.

—Pero siento no habértelo dicho antes, jefa. No sabía cómo te lo podías tomar.

—Catra. Llámame Catra.


	9. Chapter 9

Las Magicat salieron de la habitación de Catra, hablando animadamente, cuando se cruzaron con Scorpia, que hablaba con algunos miembros de la banda. La chica escorpión que se quedó en shock por unos segundos. Por un momento pensó que Catra se había multiplicado.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Sienna eres tú? — Scorpia no dejaba de gesticular con sus pinzas. La aludida sonrió sonrojada. No estaba acostumbrada a personas tan efusivas—. Ais que orejitas más monas —dijo señalando emocionada las orejas de Sienna para luego estrujar con sus tenazas a la chica más pequeña que se dejaba abrazar con torpeza.

Catra empezó a reír ante la escena que tenía delante. ¿Así era como se ve ella cuando la abrazaba Scorpia? Era bastante cómico verlo desde fuera. No sabía por qué, pero Catra tenía la sensación de que ese iba a ser un buen día. De repente, notó que algo enorme se le abalanzaba. Scorpia había aprovechado para abrazarla a ella también.

—Oh, es genial verte tan feliz, Catra.

La gata se sonrojó muchísimo. Se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a eso de ser feliz, pero aun necesitaba tiempo para demostrárselo a los demás. Quizás el darse cuenta al fin que tenía a Scorpia, que no la abandonaría, y, posiblemente, a una nueva amiga, llenaba su vida una cierta sensación de esperanza que no estaba tan mal.

Las chicas llegaron a la sala principal de la nave y le contaron a Scorpia todo lo que había pasado desde que ella se fue a dormir la noche anterior. La chica se quedó fascinada escuchando aquella historia, aunque un poco triste al ver que, posiblemente, Catra y Sienna eran las únicas Maficats que quedaban. El ambiente se quedó un poco tensa hasta que Sienna les sugirió de hacer una improvisada excursión a un asentamiento que había cerca.

—Es el mejor sitio para pasárselo bien, os lo prometo.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, las dos amigas aceptaron la oferta de Sienna. Tampoco es que tuvieran nada mejor que hacer. Además, tenían curiosidad por saber qué sitios divertidos había en ese desierto que siempre habían creído deshabitado. Así que se encaminaron por el desierto hasta un gran agujero en la tierra.

—Bienvenidas al Valle de los Perdidos— anunció finalmente la gata más joven como si estuviera presentado el mejor espectáculo del mundo.

Pero, cuando vio que sus compañeras no estaban para nada entusiasmadas, señaló al interior del agujero. Ambas se asomaron y vieron construido una especie de pueblo aprovechando los distintos niveles de ambos lados de la piedra que se iban uniendo con puentes. En ese momento, las dos amigas soltaron la exclamación de asombro que Sienna estaba esperando.

—Espera— dijo Catra de repente. Se la notaba algo molesta—. Si ha habido aquí un pueblo todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué demonios hemos tenido que arriesgar nuestras vidas a diario buscando comida?

—Créeme, Catra—le contestó Sienna, orgullosa de saber más que ella—, es más fácil cazar lo que quieras antes que conseguir lo que estos comerciantes piden por sus productos.

Sin más, la pequeña Sienna se adentró en aquel extraño poblado seguida de sus dos nuevas compañeras. Para sorpresa de las dos exsoldados, era una zona bastante animada. Llena de tiendas en las que los mercaderes vociferaban lo bueno que eran sus productos, veían alguna que otra pequeña pelea o un pequeño robo, algunos bares y todo tipo de personas entrando y saliendo de ellos.

Guiadas por Sienna, acabaron en un abarrotado bar al final de una de las calles. Las chicas se sentaron en la barra. Catra y Scorpia se encontraban un poco fuera de lugar. La primera y última vez que entraron en un bar, solo se dedicaron a amenazar gente y hasta ellas sabían que eso no era lo que se debía hacer en los bares. Pero, por suerte, tenían a alguien que las ayudaría a encajar. Sienna les sonrió y, haciendo señas al camarero, pidió bebidas para las tres.

—Venga, probadlo, seguro que os gusta.  
Las dos amigas no estaban muy seguras de probar aquella bebida anaranjada que tenían delante. Se miraron sin saber qué hacer y ambas accedieron a darle una oportunidad. Después de llevarlas hasta allí no querían hacerle el feo a la gatita. Para disfrute de Sienna las reacciones no pudieron ser más diferentes: Catra empezó a olfatearlo y sacó la lengua para probarlo. Se relamió un poco y se bebió el vaso entero, pidiendo otro más al camarero. Scorpia por su parte, dio un pequeño sorbito y casi vomita todo lo que había comido en esa semana. Las dos gatas empezaron a reír y el camarero le puso otra bebida a Scorpia.

—Me alegra que hayáis querido venir— dijo Sienna secándose algunas lágrimas causadas por la risa—. Nunca había tenido a nadie con quien hacer esas cosas.

—Oh, pobrecita— Scorpia la abrazó con sus mejores dotes de abrazadora—. Pero no te preocupes, ahora tienes amigas— la escorpión se golpeó en el pecho, orgullosa.

—Suena bien eso de amigas…— Sienna sonrió a las dos chicas, aunque podía ver que Catra no estaba muy contenta con la afirmación. Esta prefería centrarse en el nuevo vaso que tenía delante—. Entonces si somos amigas, deberíais contarme algo de vosotras. Yo ya os he hablado algo de mi vida— sugirió bebiendo un poco de su vaso.

—¡Tienes toda la razón, las amigas tienen que conocerse! ¿Verdad, Catra? — la pobre Scorpia solo recibió gruño como respuesta antes de que Catra volviera a beber—. Pero la verdad es que tampoco hay mucho que contar. Yo nací y me crie en la Horda y hasta hace nada no había salido de allí — empezó a narrar la princesa—. Bueno es lo normal ya que Hordak aterrizó en el reino de mi familia y le cedimos los territorios a la Horda.

—Espera— Sienna se puso de pie— ¿Eres una princesa?

La gatita estaba flipando. No había visto una princesa en su vida y siempre había pensando que eran personas especiales que estaban siempre en lujosos castillos. Que solo brillaban y hacían juegos de luces. Scorpia no parecía ese tipo de princesa para nada.

—Sí, bueno. No entiendo por qué reaccionáis todos así. — la princesa se sentía un poco incómoda—.Pero tampoco es que sea una princesa de verdad, no tengo ni reino ni conexión con mi piedra.

—Guau, pero es genial. Nunca había conocido a ninguna princesa.

—Tampoco te pierdes mucho.

Ambas se giraron para mirar a Catra. Mientras Scorpia estaba hablando, la jefa de la banda se había bebido el segundo vaso que le habían traído además del que Scorpia no había sido capaz de acabarse. Se le notaba la mirada algo perdida y su voz se sentía extraña.

—Esas princesas se creen más que nadie. Se llevan a la gente que te importa y la ponen en tu contra. Menos mal que tú no eres como ellas Scorpia— Catra se abrazó a Scorpia para poder hablar mejor con Sienna—. Guau, eres muy puntiaguda Scorpia— empezó a jugar los pinchos de la chica.

La chica de pelo blanco pareció tener un dejà vu, Catra estaba igual que Adora cuando su espada se infectó. Nunca pensó que la tecnología de los primeros tuviera los mismos efectos que el alcohol.

—También está Entrapta— dijo Scorpia que echaba de menos a su otra amiga.

Entrapta está todo el día con Hordak, no cuenta… Creeme Sienna— la señaló con sus afiladas zarpas—, no ganas nada juntándote con esas princesas.

Catra se empezó a subir en la barra y a gesticular de forma exagerada como eran las princesas con las que se había enfrentado.

—Unas te tiran flores a la cara, te congelan o te tiran purpurina o agua. ¡Agua! Es horrible. Sólo te traerán problemas, se llevan a tus amigas y las convierten en señoras gigantes que brillan. Es mejor que no te acerques a esas personas. Los brillos te harán daño en los ojitos— Catra empezó a hipar mientras Scorpia la convencía para volver a sentarse.

—Vamos, seguro que no todo en tu vida ha sido tan horrible— Sienna intentaba calmarla sin saber que sólo acababa de prender la mecha de una emocionalmente débil Catra.

—Cómo se nota que no has pisado la Horda—se empezó a reír mientras el hipo seguía sin desaparecer—. Sólo estaba rodeada de gente que me odiaba… sólo entrenábamos, la comida era asquerosa pero no lo sabíamos porque no habíamos probado nada más— cada dos palabras, Catra sacaba un pequeño hipo—. Y mi supuesta figura materna no era una maldita bruja que me disfrutaba torturándome y utilizándome como a un juguete anti estrés.

—Vamos Catra, no todo era tan malo cuando eras pequeña. Tenías a Adora.

—¡No me hables de Adora!

Llena de rabia, Catra rompió uno de los vasos antes de caer inconsciente sobre la barra. Era la primera vez que bebía tanto y su cuerpo no parecía haberlo aguantado.

—Creo que va siendo hora de irse— dijo Scorpia cogiendo a Catra en brazos.


	10. Chapter 10

Las chicas no se habían dado cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho hasta que salieron del bar, cargando de una muy borracha Catra que no dejaba de murmurar cosas sin sentido. En cuanto salieron del pueblo, empezaron a notar el frío de las noches del desierto, así que se tuvieron que apresurar para llegar a la nave antes de congelarse por el camino.

—Menos mal que eres fuerte Scorpia— le dijo Sienna rompiendo el silencio mientras caminaban—- Sino, la hubiéramos tenido que llevar a rastras y eso seguro que no le hubiera gustado nada— las dos chicas se rieron cómplices al imaginarse la escena y las terribles consecuencias de la misma.

—Bueno, mi fuerza es una de mis mejores cualidades— Scorpia sacó un poco de músculo con cierto orgullo.

—Además de ser muy buena amiga, ¿no?

Scorpia se quedó parada unos segundos mientras miraba al suelo con cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Ella siempre se había considerado una muy buena amiga, pero nunca antes se lo habían dicho.

—Bueno, Catra ha pasado por mucho y lo que más necesita es a alguien a su lado en quien se pueda refugiar— dijo reanudando la marcha, mientras a Catra que acababa de estornudar. Se empezaba a notar de verdad el frío.

—Aun así, no todo el mundo podría aguantar a esta gata tan gruñona. A mí al principio me daba mucho miedo acercarme a ella. Y aun ahora me ando con pies de plomo para hablar con ella. Ayer, cuando descubrió que éramos de la misma especie, pensaba que me iba a matar ahí mismo por cómo me miraba— Sienna tembló un poco y no sabría decir si era o no de frío.

—No te lo voy negar. Ella a veces parece aterradora, pero es porque no quiere ser cercana a nadie— su voz se volvió de repente más seria—. La gente en la que confiaba le ha hecho mucho daño y no está preparada para arriesgarse a otra perdida así.

—¿Una pérdida como la de Adora?

Scorpia miró sorprendida a Sienna. Esa apariencia de chica pequeñita e inofensiva escondía a una persona más inteligente de lo que había pensado. No todo el mundo hubiera podido adivinar tan fácilmente quien era la causante de los problemas de Catra.

—Sí, bueno… Yo no conocía a Catra en aquella época, pero antes tenía una amiga, Adora. Las dos estaban todo el tiempo juntas y dependían mucho la una de la otra. La Horda es un lugar bastante hostil, especialmente cuando eres pequeño y solo quieres jugar. En esa época, Catra y Adora se tenían la una a la otra.

—¿Y qué pasó? —Sienna parecía muy interesada en la historia.

—Un día, Adora encontró una espada en al bosque y se marchó dejando que Catra cargara con toda la culpa de la fuga. Desde entonces, Adora, que se unió a la rebelión, ha luchado del lado de las princesas y Catra, con la Horda. Aunque no quiera admitirlo, Catra la sigue echando mucho de menos.

—Oooh. Espera—Sienna se paró un segundo, pensando—. ¿Es la chica esa con la espada que escapó? — Scorpia asintió.

—Pero a pesar de todo, aunque intenten matarse constantemente, se ve que sigue habiendo un vínculo entre ellas. Que, a su manera, las dos se preocupan por la otra…— el rostro de Scorpia se volvió sombrío y unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con cruzar sus mejillas.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

La gatita no se esperaba ver a Scorpia llorando. Todo el mundo lloraba, pero no se había planteado que aquella chica que personificaba la felicidad y todas las cosas buenas de la vida, pudiera verse tan triste.

—Estoy bien. Es solo que…, aunque yo esté siempre al lado de Catra y no la voy a abandonar nunca, parece que siempre voy a estar a la sombra de Adora y es un poco frustrante a veces, ¿sabes?

Scorpia se veía destrozada y eso le dolía a su nueva amiga. Nadie se podía poner tan mal sólo por una amiga, pero parecía que Scorpia se eso no se había dado cuenta aún.

—Pero Adora no está aquí y tú sí— señaló la magicat—. Así que tienes que hacerte valer— la voz de Sienna se llenaba de convicción a cada palabra que decía—, hacer que Catra se dé cuenta de lo fabulosa que eres. ¡Y ganarte su corazón!

—¿Qué? Yo no quiero su corazón…— Scorpia no podía ni siguiera hablar bien.

Ganarse el corazón de Catra, menuda locura. Ella no quería eso. Sólo quería que su amiga fuera feliz y que ella fuera la causante de esa sonrisa…

—Venga ya, se nota de lejos que no quieres que sea solo tu amiga—señaló Sienna como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Quizás seas genial peleando y eso, pero con los sentimientos era un completo desastre. ¿Sois así todos los de la Horda?

— Quizás tengas razón y sienta algo por Catra— sentaba bien sacar al fin esos sentimientos que hasta ahora no había sabido nombrar—. ¿Pero qué más da? Ella ni siquiera se fija en mi la mayoría de las veces

—Entonces habrá que hacer que eso cambie y yo te ayudaré— la gatita estaba dispuesta a todo—. Porque somos amigas y las dos os merecéis vuestro final feliz.


	11. Chapter 11

Un dolor como de un martillo golpeándole sin piedad la cabeza, despertó a una muy desorientada Catra. Sentía como si sus ojos estuvieran pegados con pegamento y tuviera que hacer un terrible esfuerzo para lograr abrirlos. Estaba en su habitación, pero ¿cómo? Lo último que recordaba era estar en ese bar, bebiendo esa bebida rara y luego… No recordaba nada de lo que hubiera pasado ni de cómo había vuelto a su cama. Notaba su cuerpo cansado y cuando intentó levantarse, su estómago empezó a revolverse dándole unas nauseas que no le dejaron abandonar su cama.

La felina se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón y cerró los ojos, intentando recuperarse un poco, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. No sabía qué hora era, pero parecía que todos en la nave ya estaba despiertos y no tenían nada mejor que hacer que mover ruidosas cosas de un lado a otro o caminar por los pasillos hablando a voces entre ellos. Cualquier sonido que llegaba a sus sensibles oídos hacía que la cabeza de Catra le recordara las terribles consecuencias de beber en exceso.

No iba a poder descansar. Desde luego que no. Así que decidió salir de su habitación. Quizás si mandaba callar a todo el mundo tendría algo de tiempo para descansar. Con pesadez, levantó su cuerpo y abrió la puerta de su habitación justo cuando se chocó con lo que juraba que era un muro.

—¡Buenos días, gatita! —la voz estridente de Scorpia nunca le había resultado tan molesta—. Al fin te has despertado, dormilona. Espero que hayas descansado. Toma, te traigo el desayuno. Necesitas energía después de un día tan ajetreado.

Entre las pinzas de Scorpia se tambaleaba una especie de plato con un desayuno de frutas del desierto.

—La cabeza me está matando. Baja el volumen Scorpia.

—Ups lo siento, lo siento —la chica dejó la bandeja al lado de Catra—. Será mejor que te tomas el día con calma y descanses.

—Gracias.

La puerta de la habitación se volvió a cerrar y, junto a la bandeja, Catra volvió a su cama. Tenía la esperanza de que Scorpia mantuviera a sus matones en silencio. Silencio. Era lo único que realmente necesitaba: calmarse y volver a sentirse mejor. El descanso y la comida de Scorpia fueron la mejor medicina contra la resaca. Finalmente se sentía ella misma.

Cuando su cuerpo dejó de culparla por beber en exceso, decidió salir de su habitación y ver qué estaba pasando en su banda. Todo parecía tranquilo. Un par de matones por ahí, otros cuantos por allá. Todos intentando mantener el mayor silencio posible. A veces esos matones eran más disciplinados que los soldados de la Horda.

Los pies descalzos de Catra la llevaron a vagar por la nave hasta que, sin nada a la vista para entretenerla, decidió explorar los alrededores. No quería morir de aburrimiento ahora que se encontraba mejor.

Justo cuando salió de la nave, un extraño brillo llamo su atención. Era blanco, brillante, pequeño, de forma indeterminada y parecía pegado a la pared. Normalmente lo hubiera ignorado, pero algo en su interior le hizo abalanzarse sin piedad sobre aquella cosa.

Cuando pensó que lo había atrapado, aquella cosa desapareció y volvió a aparecer en una de las alas medio enterradas de la nave. Catra se preparó para atacar, pero, en medio del salto, vio como una sombra se precipitaba hacia ella. El golpe con lo que fuera hizo volver el dolor de cabeza que Catra creía haber superado./p

—¿Qué haces? — le preguntó a Sienna, que había caído a su lado y también se lastimaba por el golpe.

—Lo mismo que tú— contestó sin dejar de tocarse la cabeza pensando que el dolor pasaría—, atrapar la luz.

—¿La luz?

—Claro, estoy jugando con Scorpia a atrapar la luz.

Las garras de Sienna señalaron a Scorpia que estaba sentada en una piedra a cierta distancia con lo que parecía un trozo roto de cristal que reflejaba la luz hacia donde estaban. Al ver a Catra, Scorpia la saludó feliz con sus tenazas. Aquella chica siempre estaba tan alegre que era contagioso.

—¿Quieres jugar? — le preguntó Sienna.

—Pff, no quiero jugar a juegos estúpidos.

—No lo parecía hace un minuto— le contestó Sienna con una mirada traviesa—. Pero bueno, tú te lo pierdes.

Haciéndole gestos a Scorpia, Sienna le indicó que podía seguir con el juego. Scorpia inclinó el cristal para que reflejara la luz y Sienna se encaminó a atraparlo. Vaya estupidez. Ahora que sabía que solo era un reflejo, esa luz no tenía ningún atractivo para Catra. Ninguno en absoluto. Pero entonces, ¿por qué notaba que su cuerpo la arrastraba a atrapar ese estúpido reflejo?

Gracias a su entrenamiento en la Horda pudo adelantar fácilmente a Sienna mientras oía la voz irritada de la chica que se quedaba atrás. Obviamente, fue ella la que atrapó antes a la luz. Pero la luz no se dejó atrapar y rápidamente se reflejó en otra parte de la nave.

—¡Eh! La tenía yo.

—Este juego no va de ganar, wild cat— le apuntó Scorpia.

—Va de pasarlo bien— concluyó Sienna.

Catra gruño un poco, pero siguió jugando. Algo dentro de ella la impulsaba a tratar esa maldita luz como una presa. Siguieron jugando hasta que el sol se marchó y les dejó sin una parte fundamental de la diversión. Era hora de volver dentro de la nave y quizás pasar un buen rato con el resto de la banda.


	12. Chapter 12

Ese día, como otro cualquiera la banda estaba de fiesta por la noche. Comidas y bebidas de origen desconocido recorrían toda la sala de mandos de la nave. La música y las alegres risas animaban cada vez más la fiesta.

Como era de esperar, Catra no bebió ese día. No quería volver a enfrentarse a ese infernal dolor de cabeza. Estaría sin beber hasta que olvidara lo mal que lo había pasado esa mañana. Prefirió disfrutar de la fiesta como una persona abstemia. No era tan divertido como cuando bebía, pero las fiestas de su banda siempre eran muy entretenidas. Se forzó a bailar un poco con Scorpia que no podía disimular lo que disfrutaba de ver a Catra haciendo cosa que ella consideraba súper divertidas.

La vida en el desierto era tan diferente a la de la Horda. Seguía siendo un sitio repleto de personas malvadas, pero en el Páramo se respetaba a los más fuertes no a gente con estúpidas chapitas. Cómo tenía que ser. En el desierto la respetaban. La respetaban por ser fuerte. Ella siempre había sabido que era fuerte, pero había estado desde pequeña rodeada de personas que se encargaban de que no dejara relucir sus esfuerzos.

La noche pasaba entre risas y bailes hasta que los pies de Catra no la dejaron seguir. Decidió descansa en su autoproclamado trono mientras comía algo. Poco a poco, mientras descansaba, la gente se empezó a marchar a sus habitaciones. Algunos con sueño y otros tan borrachos que necesitaban ser arrastrados por sus compañeros. Scorpia se marchó también y, cuando se dio cuenta, solo quedaban ella y Sienna.

La jefa de la banda no se había dado cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato mirándola, completamente hipnotizada. Veía con fascinación como Sienna, con una copa que se iba derramando, seguía bailando una canción que solo se escuchaba en su cabeza. Hacía mucho que los que tocaban música se había ido, pero ella seguía bailando. Esta vez era ella la que había bebido demasiado.

No sabía por qué, pero los movimientos de Sienna la tenían embelesada. No eran robóticos ni forzados como los de ella y Scorpia. Eran fluidos y naturales con cierto aire de sensualidad. Se podría dedicar a bailar, se le daba muy bien. Cuando notó que unos ojos la observaban, Sienna se acercó bailando hacia ella, siempre pegada a su inseparable copa de la que bebía casi la misma cantidad que caía al suelo por sus tambaleantes pasos.

—Hola, Catra.

Catra tragó saliva. Nunca había visto a Sienna así. Sus ojos brillaban con un fuego interno que no había visto nunca con nadie. Sentía cierto peligro al verla acercarse, pero ese peligro también la mantenía pegada a su asiento, expectante por lo que pudiera pasar.

—¿Sabes? — dijo Sienna. Su voz no era entrecortada como la suya cuando bebía. Era melosa y atrayente. Una voz seductora difícil de ignorar—. Me gusta que me miren mientras bailo. Me gusta sentirme deseada. Y esa mirada tuya me gusta… Catra.

—Bueno…bailas bastante bien. Llama bastante la atención— Catra no sabía si un cumplido podría provocar más a Sienna, pero estaba más que dispuesta a correr ese riesgo.

La gatita estaba cada vez más cerca de su líder. Daba pequeños pasos con sus pies descalzos mientras levantaba pequeñas nubes de arena a su paso.

—¿Te gusta como muevo las caderas? — le preguntó mientras repetía los sensuales movimientos de caderas con los que había conseguido llamar la atención de Catra.

Sin saber cómo, Sienna había llegado a donde estaba Catra. Su copa yacía ahora en el suelo y sus manos habían pasado a inmovilizar las muñecas de Catra. No pensaba dejarla escapar. Se acercó cada vez más sobre el trono y colocó una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de Catra, dándola más espacio para acercar sus caras un poco más.

—Pues sé mover las caderas de otras formas. Te las podría enseñar. Seguro que te encanta.

Los ojos de Catra se abrieron como platos y su cara empezó a tomar un color cada vez más rojo. En su vida se le habían insinuado de esa manera y no sabía realmente qué hacer. Tenía a Sienna demasiado cerca y su aliento con toques de alcohol la embriagaba. Sentía cada vez más calor en partes de su cuerpo a las que nunca le había hecho mucho caso. Tenía curiosidad por saber en qué consistía la propuesta de Sienna, pero sentía que no debían hacerlo en el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga.

—Venga, Sienna, vamos a mi cama— otra vez en la que prefería dejarla a salvo en su habitación a arriesgarse a lo que pudiera hacer ella sola por ahí.

—Mmm a tu cama. Vas muy rápido, Catra. ¿No me deberías invitar a una copa o algo?

—Ya has bebido suficiente. Ahora a dormir.

—Oh no, gatita. No voy a dejarte dormir esta noche.

Por suerte, ella era mucho más fuerte que Sienna y consiguió cargarla en brazos antes de que la otra gata acabara con el escaso espacio que separaba sus labios. Mientras la llevaba hasta su habitación, la gatita no dejaba de canturrear y mover las piernas de forma infantil haciendo el transporte mucho más difícil para Catra.

—Venga, a dormir ya— le ordenó cuando la lanzó a su colchón y Sienna soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor.

—Te he dicho que esta noche no vamos a dormir, gatita.

La voz de Sienna seguía siendo muy melosa mientras se acercaba a Catra que ya se había sentado en el colchón. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan pegajosa y tenía miedo de dejarse llevar por esos impulsos que le eran totalmente desconocidos.

—Se acabó— sentenció Catra volviendo a levantarse del colchón—. Te quedas aquí sola. Me voy a otro lado.

—Pero, ¿dónde vas a estar mejor que entre mis brazos? — Sienna estiró sus brazos, invitando a Catra a acercarse a ella.

—Me voy con Scorpia, ni siquiera ella es tan pesada.

Catra cerró la puerta, esperando que Sienna no saliera a perseguirla. Lo que Catra no sabía es que una traviesa sonrisa se había esbozado en la cara de Sienna al ver que su plan había surtido efecto.


	13. Chapter 13

Scorpia se despertó esa mañana sintiendo que algo cálido la abrazaba por la espalda. Era agradable. Algo pequeñito, como un peluche. Pero no recordaba tener ningún peluche en su nuevo hogar. Extrañada, se giró con cuidado. Cuando había llegado al otro lado de la cama, notó como el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca.

Era Catra. Catra estaba dormida en su cama y la estaba abrazando. ¿Qué había pasado? Cuando ella se fue a dormir, Catra seguía en la fiesta. ¿Por qué fue a su habitación? No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y su mente tenia tantos pensamientos a la vez que no la dejaban reaccionar.

Se quedó mirándola. Como dormía, los pequeños ronquidos que salían de su delicada boca. Estaba relajada, se había relajado a su lado. Era tan raro verla así, incluso en el desierto, no podía evitar que las responsabilidades la tensaran. Verla tan relajada hacía que Scorpia se sintiera bendecida. No quería levantaste, pero era raro quedarse demasiado tiempo mirando a Catra dormida. Se quiso levantar, pero el abrazo de los bracitos de Catra la retuvieron en la cama un poco más.

Finalmente, Catra se levantó y se sobresaltó al ver que, en sueños, había abrazado a Scorpia.

—Lo siento— dijo con un leve sonrojo—. Sienna estaba muy pesada. Había bebido demasiado y le dejé durmiendo en mi habitación. Estaba súper pasada. No podemos dejarla beber más. Siento haber entrado sin permiso.

Era tan raro ver a Catra pidiendo perdón que le costó llegar a entender que quizás la extraña actitud de Sienna podía ser uno de los planes que le había dicho que estaba dispuesta a planear para acercarla más a Catra. Definitivamente esa gatita se había tomado muy en serio el ayudarla. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad. Aunque no sabía realmente como.

—No tienes que disculparte, wild cat. Sabes que, como tu mejor amiga, siempre estoy para lo que necesites.

Scorpia era genial. Era una amiga de verdad y Catra estaba empezando a reconocerlo y agradecerlo. Las chicas pasaron el día tranquilo en la nave haciendo todo tipo de cosas. Fueron inseparables durante todo el día. No hicieron nada especial, pero a Scorpia le encantaba pasar el tiempo con ella.

Ya por la tarde, después de un día de trabajo duro, las dos salieron un rato a ver la puesta de sol en el desierto.

—Es precioso— dijo Catra, hipnotizada por el brillo del sol en su caída.

Era tan diferente al sol en la Horda. Más bonito, más brillante, más esperanzador. Pero Scorpia no tenía tiempo para apreciar la belleza del sol. Ella, por su parte, estaba embelesada por una belleza que consideraba mil veces más preciosa que la del sol.

—¿Eres feliz aquí?

Hacía mucho que Scorpia quería hacerle esa pregunta. Necesitaba saber que Catra no se arrepentía de haberse quedado en el desierto.

—No lo sé. Supongo que sí. Tampoco es que antes supiera muy bien lo que era ser feliz. Pero ahora no me siento como en la Horda. Así que sí. Supongo que esto es felicidad.

Los ojos brillantes de Catra dejaron de mirar el sol que ya había desaparecido, para fijar su mirada en Scorpia.

—Y es todo gracias a ti.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices? Si yo no he hecho nada— las pinzas de Scorpia no dejaban de moverse de un lado a otro, restándole importancia.

—Si no fuera por ti, había vuelto a la Hora. Pero tú me convenciste de que aquí íbamos a estar mejor. Y tenías razón. Quizás si te hubiera hecho más caso, las cosas hubieran sido mejor.

—No digas eso, Catra. Si ahora estas bien, es lo único que importa.

—Lo digo en serio. No soy la persona más fácil del mundo. Y aun así tú has seguido a mi lado. ¿Por qué?

Catra se estaba sincerando con ella y quizás ella también debería hacerlo. Pero ¿qué debía decir? No se le daba muy bien hablar en esas situaciones. Hacía mucho tiempo que había sentido algo por Catra, pero ni ella se había dado cuenta de lo que eran esos sentimientos hasta hacia demasiado poco. Por dentro temía que eso que ella sentía por Catra era lo que la gata podía seguir sintiendo por Adora. Se sentía insegura pero las palabras de Sienna no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza: "Adora no está aquí y tú sí". Tenía una oportunidad para hablar con Catra de todo corazón.

—Es algo difícil de explicar wild cat. Pero solo quiero que seas feliz.

Se hizo entonces el silencio. El tiempo se detuvo mientras las dos se miraban a los ojos fijamente, con miedo a perder aquel duelo de miradas con un simple parpadeo. Poco a poco, sus cuerpos se acercaban más y más, presas por completo del momento. Se dejaban llevar sin saber que podía llegar a pasar.

No sabía cómo se podía sentir Catra, pero el corazón de Scorpia le iba a mil. Todo lo que suponía estar más y más cerca de Catra la emocionaba. Podía notar su olor dulce, sentía su cálida respiración. Quería más de eso. Eso lo tenía claro.

Estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones chocaban. Tan cerca que la colisión de ambos pares de labios parecía inminente. Tan cerca que no parecía realidad. Y no lo fue.

Con sus labios casi rozándose, un estruendo que tambaleó la tierra, las forzó a separarse. Vieron entonces como uno de los miembros de la banda se acercaba corriendo hacia ellas visiblemente preocupado.

—Jefa, jefa— vociferó en cuanto vio a Catra—. Una extraña nave acaba de aterrizar al lado de la base. Los forasteros quieren hablar con usted.

Catra se levantó y su cara volvió a endurecerse, mostrando la cara de la líder que ya se había acostumbrado a ser. Y dejando atrás a Scorpia. Pensando en lo que podría haber llegado a pasar si no las hubieran interrumpido.


	14. Chapter 14

Scorpia no tardó en seguir a Catra hasta el lugar donde había aterrizado aquella nave desconocida. Fue bastante fácil de encontrar, ya que todos los miembros de la banda se habían reunido rodeando aquel objeto desconocido que había irrumpido en su extrañamente apacible vida. Desde dentro del grupo, Sienna localizó a su amiga y empezó a hacerle señas para que se acercara a ella. La chica se adentró en la multitud para llegar, junto a Sienna, a la primera fila del tumulto de curiosos.

Frente a ellas, una imponente nave había aterrizado de forma brusca en las arenas del desierto. De ella habían salido un grupo de personas que Scorpia conocía demasiado bien y que no esperaba volver a ver en su vida: Bow, Glimmer… y Adora. Eso no era bueno. No era bueno para Catra. Scorpia la miró preocupada y la mirada de la gata no la tranquilizó.

Catra se estaba acercando a Adora con paso pesado y lento. Intentando retrasar lo máximo posible ese encuentro que no pensaba que ocurriría. Scorpia podía notar el odio de su mirada. No quería que ese odio volviera a la expresión de Catra. Ahora que empezaba a ser feliz…

Por otra parte, Sienna no podía tener una impresión más distinta de aquel reencuentro. No dejaba de mirar con cierto disgusto como la cola de Catra no dejaba de moverse, inquieta, al estar cada vez más cerca de aquella chica. Quizás el resto no lo notaba, pero ella al ser como ella, entendía perfectamente lo que esos movimientos involuntarios significaban.

—Ahora entiendo porque no te cae bien esa Adora —le susurró a Scorpia. Esta no entendía a qué se refería su amiga.

La tensión oprimía por completo el ambiente en aquella fría noche. El silencio se hacía insoportable. Alguien tenía que empezar a hablar, pero nadie sabía cómo empezar.

—Catra… —la voz de Adora parecía aliviada, aunque la tensión que presentaba su cuerpo no parecía decir lo mismo.

—Hey Adora. ¿Acaso quieres que te volvamos a retener? —le respondió Catra con una sonrisa torcida.

La mirada de la rubia se desvió por un segundo buscando la complicidad de la persona que la había liberado, pero solo encontró que los ojos de Scorpia no se atrevían a cruzarse con los suyos.

—Catra, os necesitamos —dijo finalmente la rubia.

—¿Qué?

—La Horda está arrasando el planeta —confesó Adora con la expresión dolorida— y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para detener a Hordak antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Esto está yendo demasiado lejos.

—Es lo mismo de siempre, Adora —Catra rio—. Te inventes lo que te inventes no pienso unirme a tu estúpida rebelión y no creo que nadie de aquí quiera.

Todos los miembros de la banda vitorearon en señal de apoyo a su jefa.

—¡Catra, tienes que escucharon! —gritó Glimmer.

—Calladita, Sparkels —Los matones de Catra se acercaron para proteger a su jefa—. Además. Hordak es un inútil él solo. No creo que haya sido capaz de haber movilizado a un solo soldado desde que me fui. Si es que…

Antes de que acabara la frase, se empezaron a escuchar todo tipo de ruidos metálicos desde dentro de la nave. Cualquiera diría que iba a explotar delante de todos. Pero, al contrario de lo que parecía, la nave escupió a una persona que acabó rodando delante de Catra y Adora.

—¡Catra! ¡Estás viva!

Una melena muy reconocible de largo pelo morado habló ante una sorprendida Catra.

—¿Entrapta? —tanto Catra como Scorpia no pensaban que volverían a ver su peculiar amiga.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunto Scorpia acercándose a ella.

—¿Y qué haces con ellos? —dijo Catra sin disimular su desprecio.

—Era en los únicos en los que podía confiar —la mirada de Entrapta se notaba sombría—. Hordak no entra en razón. No me escucha cuando le hablo, y está usando la tecnología avanzada de los robots de una forma… que no es correcta.

—¿Qué más da? Así puedes hacer tus cosas de ciencia ¿no?

—Pero… él ya no es como antes. Me gustaba cuando éramos compañeros de laboratorio…

Catra no sabía qué es lo que le podía haber pasado a Hordak, pero nunca había visto a Entrapta tan triste. Pensaba que esa emoción no estaba dentro de su cerebro. Así que quizás algo grave había pasado. Aun así, ese no era su problema.

—Mira —dijo Catra visiblemente cansada—. No peso hablar con vosotros de este tema. He decidido pasar completamente de todos vosotros. Si estoy aquí es para alejarme de vuestra estúpida guerra.

—¡También es tu guerra! ¡Es la guerra de todo el maldito planeta! — Glimmer no soportaba más la arrogancia de Catra.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso. Estaba claro que no se iba a llegar a ningún acuerdo estando todo el mundo tan irritable. Scorpia decidió, entonces, acudir a intentar salvar la situación.

—Calma, calma. Es muy tarde, ¿por qué no os quedáis hasta mañana? —ofreció con la mejor de sus sonrisas—. Y hablamos cuando sea de día todo lo que haya que hablar.

—Lo que sea —Catra estaba cada vez más harta de esa conversación sin sentido—. Pero estáis en calidad de prisioneros, no lo olvidéis. Tú también Entrapta.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Catra, ataron a los nuevos prisioneros y los llevaron al interior de la nave. En esta ocasión, para no volver a sufrir ninguna huida, los pusieron a todos juntos en una esquina de la sala de mandos mientras los miembros de la banda preparaban una de sus típicas fiestas para la hora de cenar. Aquella visita inesperada no les iba a aguar la fiesta.


End file.
